


Les femelles terriennes sont effrayantes!

by BabyDracky



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta trouve un bâton dans la salle de bains mais ne comprend pas ce que représente la petite croix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les femelles terriennes sont effrayantes!

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour Utako04 @ LJ  
> Prompt: Test de grossesse

Il sortit de la douche encore tout dégoulinant de cette eau fraîche. Il n’avait cessé de s’entraîner sans relâche depuis que ce jeune était apparu et avait demandé à parler à Goku. Ainsi la Terre était menacée. Que lui importait-il ? Il ne se préparait pas en vue de la sauver, sauver ces humains ? Quelle idée ! Non, lui ce qu’il voulait, ce qui le faisait vibrer c’étaient les combats qui s’annonçaient contre ces cyborgs dits invincibles. Invincibles ? Personne, pas même des machines, ne l’étaient ! Alors qu’il se brossait frénétiquement les dents et qu’il s’ébrouait agressivement, son pied heurta une petite boîte…rose. Ciel qu’il haïssait cette couleur ! C’était une poubelle d’après les dires de la Femme maîtresse des lieux qui l’hébergeait. Elle l’avait déjà grondé à plusieurs reprises – comment osait-elle hausser le ton sur lui, Prince de son peuple, le grand Végéta – parce qu’il ne s’en était pas servi à bon escient. Il la frappa hors de lui et celle-ci roula au sol, recouvrant le carrelage immaculé de son contenu. Fabuleux. Une nouvelle scène de ménage en vue. Mais un petit objet à la forme suspect attira son œil alerte. Qu’était-ce ? Il n’avait jamais rien vu de la sorte ? Il se saisit de l’objet et l’examina sous tous les angles. Tout blanc, long et…était-ce une croix ? Qu’est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ?  
\- C’est un test de grossesse…  
Retentit une voix fâchée derrière lui. Oh, non ! La femelle était déjà au courant de son méfait. Pauvre de lui !  
\- Ah… répondit-il, s’attendant très certainement à connaître les terribles foudres de la jeune femme.  
\- Quand une croix apparaît, c’est qu’il est positif, continua-t-elle d’un ton amusé à présent.  
\- Ah…Répondit-il d’une voix égale.  
\- Range-moi tout ça, Papa, conclut-elle amusée.  
Et voilà, c’était encore à lui de faire ces sales besognes, mais comment osait-elle cette fem…

\- QUOI ??? hurla-t-il à tue-tête.


End file.
